Mason
by sarahrae95
Summary: This story is very loosely based off of Friday the 13th. Mason is a disturbed child, that does things he shouldn't do to these girls.


"I still can't believe you lost that baseball, Sarah," Jayme complained. "Now we have to go ALL they way back up to the water tower!"

"I, honestly, find it hilarious that Ms. First Basemen Sarah couldn't even hit the water tower," exclaimed Meghan with a giggle.

"Well SORRRYYY, my arm started to spaz!" yelled Sarah with a hint of laughter in her voice.

At the same time, all three girls started to laugh. For no apparent reason, but who needed one? The air was light with summer air and sunshine, and school had just let out for the summer. Who wouldn't be happy in this situation?

Well, I don't know about you, but I can list at least one. His name was Mason, and he was a depressed and violent child. He couldn't bring himself to just kill these girls walking by him from the bush he was sitting in. Picking up his backpack, snack, and violin case, he stalked off into another part of the woods, where he could find something else to do.

He eventually got to another part of the bushes and settled down there, throwing his violin and lunch down, and leaning against a fallen log with his backpack still on his back. Looking from his lunch to his violin case, he got an idea. An idea so gruesome and disgusting, his parents would be horrified.

About five feet into the woods, clouds started to cover the sun, making it darker. The girls' happy mood suddenly disappeared.

"Ummm it's starting to get a little dark…maybe we shouldn't stay here for too long," Meghan said fearfully.

"What, all those horror movies and Ouija board sessions getting to you?" asked Jayme, grinning.

"It is starting to get dark, but lets just try to find this baseball, then we can leave, ok?" explained Sarah.

"Alright, well, let's look over here, since this is where we saw it land," Meghan said, trying to change the subject.

So, the girls strolled over to the part where they last saw the ball; unfortunately, this is also where Mason was sitting.

They didn't see him until they peeked around the bush. He was slouched against the trunk holding a violin bow with a metal fork from his lunch sack taped to it. On this metal fork there was something the girls never expected to see little 6th-grade Mason to be holding. On top of the fork was a twitching squirrel, apparently already half dead. Mortified, the girls made a run for it.

Mason couldn't let them get away, for they now knew his secret. Keeping his eyes on the girl with curly hair, whom he knew as Jayme, he pursued the girls.

Quickly ducking behind the first biggest tree they could find, the girls were gasping for air. They could hear the crunching of branches as Mason tried to find them.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk," Mason said evilly.

The girls, not being stupid, stood there, trying to control their breathing. The footsteps were getting closer, and the girls knew that.

Mason, seeing how the girls reacted to the almost-dead squirrel, wondered how the girls would react if this squirrel was, say, open …. and had guts sticking out. Taking the squirrel off of the fork, he tore it open. The squirrel squealed with pain. It was dead within seconds. So, Mason stood there quietly listening for the slightest hint of sound that would give away the girls' location.

With a quick intake of breath, Meghan heard him. He was not but 5 feet away from the tree behind which they were hiding. Nudging Sarah in the elbow, Meghan pointed to the baseball, which they came up here looking for.

"I'm going to go get it," whispered Sarah.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Jayme said harshly in response.

"Trust me on this one… Here, take these sticks; they should help someway…. You can always try to defend yourselves with them," mumbled Sarah with nervousness.

As quietly as possible, Sarah tiptoed off to where the baseball was and crouched behind a bush nearby. That's when she saw him. He was standing there, with the same violin bow and fork with the squirrel. The only difference now was that it wasn't squirming, and it was clearly dead. What was even more gruesome were the guts hanging out of its stomach and mouth. Sarah had to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out in terror, which would not only give her location away, but also that of her friends, not 10 feet away, staring at her with a question in their eyes.

"Shhhhhhh," she motioned with the old finger over the mouth. Just as she did this she saw Mason chuck the squirrel out in front of where Meghan was standing.

"Oh my God!!!!" Meghan squealed, while Jayme did her infamous high-pitched scream.

"Good girls, thanks for cooperating with my little plan", Mason said with a devilish grin.

That's when Sarah went into action. Chucking the baseball at the part where it counts on Mason, Sarah threw the ball with all her might, so hard it made him double over. Which is where Meghan and Jayme took over. Meghan started stabbing at his face and got him in the eye while Jayme got him in the other, leaving him blinded.

"Stick them up his nose, maybe you can get the sticks into his brain!" Sarah screamed back at Meghan and Jayme.

Mason, still having some struggle in him, picked up his violin bow and fork and stabbed for Jayme's toes. But, Jayme was wearing a borrowed pair of Meghan's shoes since she lost her flip-flops at 6 flags the day before. It just happened that Meghan's shoes were about two sizes to large for Jayme's small feet. Thus, the fork completely avoided any part of her body, including her toes.

"HOLY POOP!!!" Jayme screeched with the fork and violin bow still sticking out of the shoe. Yanking it out, she threw it aimlessly, making Sarah duck out of the way.

"C'mon guys! On with the nose already!" Sarah screamed at Meghan and Jayme.

You could see the fear on Mason's face for a brief second. But after that, his face was cool and composed as it always was before.

"Fine, go ahead and kill me, I'm ashamed of myself anyways, I just want to let you know, even if you do kill me, I WILL come back and try to get you again, none of my victims live," Mason said as a smile spread across his face.

Just then, Meghan nodded at Jayme and as if in sync, shoved the sticks up Mason's nose at the same time. You could hear the bone crunching and the brain being penetrated by the stick. It almost sounded like a knife cutting into a piece of steak.

With a final jerk, Mason was dead. As blood pooled around his head, Meghan called 911 off of her cell phone, while Jayme stood there, staring straight ahead with no emotion on her face. Within in five minutes, the police and ambulance were there, they took every single girl out on a stretcher to the nearest hospital. Little did they know, Mason was brought back to life in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.


End file.
